1. Field of the Invention
Said invention relates to an apparatus for converting energy from wave motion to useful forms of energy such as mechanical or electrical.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been numerous developments in the field of utilization of wave motion. An example is U.S. Pat. No. 610,013, issued Aug. 30, 1898. In that patent a vertical cylinder and piston is provided, the piston being connected to a float adapted to follow the varying levels of a body of water caused either by tides or by wave motion. As the float is raised by the wave motion or by tide motion, the piston and the cylinder moves upwardly acting as a pump for pumping water from the body of the water to a higher level where the water can be stored for conversion into other types of energy such as for turning a generator.